(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand towel used as an ice and beverage holder and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hand towel folded vertical in half with an upper towel portion used as an ice and beverage holder pocket and a wetted lower towel portion used for cleaning a golf ball, a golf club and related golf items.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,284 to Logemann, a golf towel with pocket is disclosed having a metal clip for attaching to the side of a golf bag. The towel includes an upper pocket for storing various golf related items and a folded towel extending downwardly from the bottom of the pocket. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,825 to Wetherby, a golf ball cleaner is illustrated having a water-proof upper pocket with a moistened liner used for cleaning a golf ball received inside the pocket. The ball cleaner also includes a lower towel portion used for drying the cleaned golf ball. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,279 to Pluth, a detailing towel having lower pockets for holding a sponge and like cleaning items is described. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,379 to Rich et al., a double-sided towel having a moisture absorbent side and a moisture impervious side is disclosed. The towel can be used in a fitness center as a bag for carrying damp clothing. Also, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,443,880 to Wike and 5,012,543 to Lewis, Sr. a beach towel and an athletic towel with pockets for carrying accessory items are illustrated.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject folded hand towel having an upper towel portion used as an ice and beverage holder pocket and adapted for attaching to a golf bag. Ice cubes received in the pocket and when melted, provide moisture for wetting a lower towel portion for cleaning golf related items.